He Didn't Forget
by TheSnarkKnight
Summary: Here's the deal, it's been six years since the end of Blood Promise. Rose and Eddie are Lissa's guardians. Dimitri stopped sending Rose notes and after three years she stopped thinking he was going to come.But could Dimitri really have forgotten about her
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy because that honor belongs to the brilliant author Richelle Mead. This is the start to my first ever story. There will be more romance later but I'm not telling with who yet so be patient and pretty please keep reading!**

Here's the deal, it's been six years since the end of Blood Promise. Rose and Eddie are Lissa's guardians. Christain and Lissa are a sweet happy couple. Dimitri stopped sending Rose notes and after three years she stopped thinking he was going to come. For a year after she came back from Russia she dated Adrian and was happy until the queen made her choose between being Lissa's guardian an dating Adrian. She chose Lissa and Adrian went to travel the world. With Rose having lost the chance to be with someone she loved for the second time she doesn't let herself love anymore but instead hops from guy to guy. Lissa talked Rose out of her plan to break Victor Daskov out of prison and they now live a boring life at court. But could Dimitri really have forgotten about Rose? It's all too possible to get bored when you're going to live forever.

_I'm older now. Stronger. Even a little smarter. I can definitely take down this Strigoi. He's a baby, definitely an easy kill._ I kept thinking this as I kicked and punched. I felt Lissa's fear both for herself and her guardians. I couldn't think about that now because the second I felt the nausea roll around I had to focus on keeping her safe. I kicked this Strigoi in the gut and he barely faltered. I swept him of his feet with a swipe of my foot. That was me, sweeping guys of their feet and knocking them down. While he was down I went to stake him and move on, when he said three words that almost made me lose focus. I didn't lose it though, and I staked his sorry ass before he could say anything else. I looked over to see that all the fighting had stopped and the good guys came out on top again. Christian had burned a Strigoi to a point where the corpse was unidentifiable and Eddie had taken down his a minute after me. This surprised me because Eddie usually needed at least a little help from me. I did get a glimpse at her before we started fighting and she was obviously a newborn who had been a moroi. That's an extremely easy kill but mine had been a guardian newborn which was a little bit of a bigger challenge. The one Christain had charcoaled was also probably a newborn because of her inability to fight and fear when Christain had first started to burn her. So we just took down three newborns which doesn't seem like the type of Strigoi group that would stick together. This was either a half baked attempt to become big bad group or the were sent here by someone else on a suicide mission. Someone powerful wants to kill the last remnant of the Dragomir line. That's nothing new and worrying about who isn't going to help. Just keep Lissa safe because she comes first. But if this attack was sent by the person I think it was Lissa's not in trouble. I am.

"He didn't forget"

**Hope you found it suspenseful. Please exit to the Vampire Academy fan fiction page, watch your step, and have a lovely day.**

**'How would you like your coffee?'**

**'Black-_like my soul."_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own. Well I do own, just not Vampire Academy.**

I walked into the tiny cafe with Christian unable to ignore the screaming alarms that were going of in the back of my head since the attack this afternoon. _Shut up Rose_, I screamed at myself, _you are paranoid, obsessing, and extremely stupid for conclusion jumping and Lissa will agree._ I almost snorted out loud. Who am I trying to kid, Lissa would try to find another conclusion to ease my nerves but make secret safety precausions behind my back. We liked to tell each other that we haven't lied to each other in years but in truth we kept things from each other all the time. It wasn't lying, just selective truth telling. Christian and I found Lissa and Eddie at a table near the back of the designated eating place of our little group. The place was brightly lit and cozy, always smelling like coffee and pasta. It usually made me feel at home(and hungry) but today I was lost in my thoughts. And if I'm being honest that's not a really nice place to be without a GPS system. When we sat at the table I was overwhelmed with the plate of garlic bread in front of me. I hadn't had anything but a forced down granola bar and some orange juice all day and I'd been a bit busy between the training, shopping, and, oh yeah, _Strigoi attacks_.

"Hey heroes," Lissa said, passing the garlic bread around,"I hope you're both hungry."

"Barely able to contain my ravenous scarfing," Christain said with a not so suttle glance in my direction. I took my final big face full of garlic bread and chose to ignore the joke so obviously made at my expense. The main course came and I was taken by surprise to see Lissa had gotten me not just one of my favorites but two.

"Wow Liss what's the occasion?"I questioned with suspicion. Christain decided to make himself seem like more of an ass with a joke about how much I eat. Around other people he would be just that. An ass. But we new him all too well for that. I also knew Lissa too well and I saw that she had bad news.

"Rose I'm just going to say this because I feel I should tell you before you find out from someone else. Adrian is coming back. He's done seeing the world and is coming back."

She watched my reaction as I soaked up this new information. I kept a clear face though and swallowed any emotions I felt in the moment. What exactly those emotions were I could sort out later but now I just had to respond like a moved on and mature adult. I'm a big guardian now.

"Well it'll be nice to have something new happen around here. Things were starting to make me snore," I replied with a little too much inthusiasm. And of course nobody looked convinced.

**. . .**

I walked to my apartment with Eddie and we laughed about how uncomfortable we made Lissa and Christain feel when we asked how they would be spending the rest of their night. As if they didn't make it startlingly obvious. I was just about to say goodnight to him when the crashing of a window interrupted me.

"Was that from-"

"Your apartment," Eddie said pushing the door all the way open. I stepped into the bedroom where my instincts led me and found a little package tied to a rock the size of my fist. I looked back and saw Eddie standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"How could that have gotten in here? Is someone playing a joke? Or did you just piss someone off again Rose?"He asked nervously.

"Eddie, no one would play a property damage joke like this. And I haven't been in a fight in ages. The last person to be mad at me was my "boyfriend". What was his name again?"

"I don't know...Martie?"He offered.

"Nah, I don't think I dated Martie. Even with my new and improved low standards..."I trailed was giving me a look that told me I had misinterprited that.

"No I meant Martie might be kind of pissed at you for telling him his bartending skills were lacking and the kicking over a very large and expensive chair," Eddie explained with a smile.

"Well hey we should open it before conclusion jumping, which you seem to do like some kind of bunny." At this I reached down an pried the string away from the rock and package. I tossed the rock to Eddie and he caught it with ease. I took a look at the package. It was lots of papers crumpled around something small. I unwrapped the papers and looked at the thing inside. It was a necklace. Okay that's an understatement- it was a diamond necklace. It lit up my dark bedroom as the light from the hallway leaked past Eddie and onto it and it seemed overly familiar. As I examined it my awe shattered into horror. It brought back memories of euphoria and weakness. Things I struggled to forget all these years. Days I'd like to erase and an ending that sent tears to my eyes. Because the necklace was a gift from a Strigoi. I was first given this necklace by that in mind I scrambled to see what the papers were. They seemed slightly familiar too and I pieced it together when I saw that they were all in Russian. The papers were from the pretty books from the Belikov's house. I found a note written on the back of one.

_ Roza,_  
_By now the Belikov family you new from your time in Russia will have been dead. You see I never abandoned hope of being the one to end you. I new you could handle yourself enough to be safe in these past years so I decided to finish off my family first. It is your turn now and you are my main goal. Be expecting me to make it hurt along the way. Your time is almost up._

**Wow evil Dimitri killed his family! Wait, did I think of that? I feel all guilty.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I put up the edited versions of the last two chapters so ****my plans are to put up two short chapters today. I don't own Vampire Academy. Maybe someday after my world domination I will. Uh, just kidding?**_  
_

_Roza,_

_ By now the Belikov family you new from your time in Russia will have been dead. You see I never abandoned hope of being the one to end you. I new you could handle yourself enough to be safe in these past years so I decided to finish off my family first. It is your turn now and you are my main goal. Be expecting me to make it hurt along the way. Your time is almost up._

I read through the notes for what seemed like hours just to see what this could mean. The Belikov's could not be dead. I couldn't understand why Dimitri would do that. At some point Eddie tried to get me to tell him what it said.

"Rose, what did it say? You look, well, in shock. Sad," he finished awkwardly.I looked at him with bleary eyes. He didn't know these people and I had never really told him that Dimitri had wanted to kill me. How would I explain this to him when I never told him anything? I needed a good lie.

"I'm fine, somebody just reminded me of something I really want to forget.," I lied smoothly. He reached a hand of comfort out and placed it on my shoulder.

"Rose you know you can tell me about it- if you want," He said in a gentile voice. There was a battle raging inside my head. Eddie was almost like a brother to me and telling him exactly what was going on seemed like a good idea. Yet I knew that I couldn't an that I would save this news for someone who already new the whole story. So after I assured Eddie again and again that I was fine and nearly forced him out of my apartment I sent a text message to Lissa to meet me for breakfast in the morning. I pulled out some duct tape and "fixed" my window. I was pretty sure it would hold cuz' there's nothing that stuff won't fix. I climbed into bed and dreamt about the Belikov's.

"Oh, Rose that's so...it's... Bad! Disgusting, terrifying, horrible! Who should we tell about this? How can we handle this?" Lissa exclaimed.

We were sitting in her apartment drinking coffee and eating muffins. Well we had been eating muffins but while I was going through my story hers had fallen to the floor and mine was picked into to pieces and left on the wrapper.

"Lissa we can't do anything but stop him if he tries to do anything. When that time comes I'll kill him."

"For the Belikovs?"She asked with sad eyes.

"And for us. This Strigoi bastard will get nowhere near my family"

The look in her eyes turned loving. I was glad I told her about this and got it off my chest. She was so understanding about everything but lately we hadn't been to close.

"Well maybe you could use a distraction. Maybe a visitor," she hinted. Oh yeah. Crap, I guess I'd forgotten about Adrian. I looked down at my clothes and sighed. The clothes I had on were clearly dug out of my hamper. My ridiculously long hair was thrown up in a bun on my head. I needed to change.

"I think I'll head back to my apartment for a while. Call me when we have to meet him- where exactly are we going to met him?" I asked.

"The court garden," she said uncomfortably. I just looked at her. Please tell me she didn't just say there. It could be anywhere just why there?

"That's just a hell of a good idea," I mumbled and trudged back to my apartment thinking of my first date with Adrian.

**Oh Rose you and your shenanigans! So next chapter will be a short one about their first date. I'll try to put some humor and fluff in just because after that things will get serious. Oh and thanks to everyone who's reading and thanks for the reviews! **

**"Unfortunately we're all out of bitter revenge at the moment, so it's either tea or nothing"**


	4. Rose and Adrian's First Date

**Oh, geez. Here it is, my decent into the crappy romance attempt. This is really not my strong point so don't expect to be amazed. This chapter is pretty much pointless but I'm going to be doing a couple Rose and Adrian back story chapters just to give an idea of what they mean to each other. Once I get to about chapter 6 I'm going to do a Mortal Instruments series fic so I'll take some breaks with this. I would've gotten this out yesterday but my stupid freakin computer crashed. I will get my revenge someday Apple...**

** I do NOT own Vampire Academy. But I'm wishing on a star for it right now!  
**

I looked at myself in the mirror for the eighth time and I looked hot. My long dark hair fell over my shoulders in soft curls. I had on a casual red dress that had been a graduation present from my mother. It was tight (but not in a look-I'm-a-bimbo way) with a decent neck line and went to my knees. The sleeves were frayed and fanned out to my elbows. My mom had thought I could use it when I was off guardian duty and went to something royal and fancy with Lissa. She would hardly approve of my use of it on this occasion. Actually I think she'd be kinda pissed. Because today I wore this for my first date with Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian and I have been in an awkward pre-dating stage for about a year now. We've been somewhere between flirting and the whole _might have real feelings for each_ other type thing. Or at least I have the confusion over my feelings but his are right out there in the open. He never tried to hide the fact that he really, really liked me. So when he asked me out on a date I really shouldn't have been surprised. But yet I couldn't believe I was actually going through with it. I checked the mirror one more time before rushing out the door. I made my way down to the court garden, turning heads the entire way. I felt triumphant for not getting lost again. That was something I thoroughly hated. Rose Hathaway shouldn't get lost but court was just so damn big it was hard not to. I walked through the gates and was awed by the captivating sight of the court garden. There were flowers everywhere. They surrounded the benches, picnic tables, and fences. Lining the tops of the fences were twinkling little lights that wrapped themselves around the flowers. A stone path surrounded by little lanterns led the way to all the tables. I walked down the path and caught a glimpse of a flickering candle at a picnic table surrounded by a thick wall of illuminating flowers. I walked over to see Adrian sitting there in a white sweater and black pants looking thoughtful and painfully handsome.

"Did someone stand you up?" I asked with a fake look of pity. He nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"I'm afraid so, and I had this whole picnic set up…," he trailed off. _Okay, this is getting a little too cheesy_, I thought.

"I have to admit your acting lacks a some drama," I said with a mock scowl.

"Rose, where art though Rose?" He said questioningly. I grinned at him.

"Are we done with the witty banter portion of this date because I honestly am not my wittiest today. In fact I'm kind of starving and as everyone knows, you can't have a decent conversation on an utterly empty stomach," I said. He laughed and I felt every fear of being new at court wash away. We ate the sandwiches and side dishes from the picnic basket while talking about everything from moroi political issues to how we thought Christian and Lissa were going to turn out like the old married vampire couple with the two cranky guardians at their sides sitting at one of the other picnic tables. As we talked I felt every worry of being Lissa's guardian wash away. At one point even my Dimitri paranoia disappeared. Adrian made me forget it all just by being there and joking around with me. Some might call it distraction but all I could think of it as was relief. At the end of the night I found myself with no doubt of my real feelings for him and that was scary as hell. I wasn't going to let myself forget the red eyed ghost from my past. _But screw it, I can and I damn will. Dimitri can suck it, _I thought with determination_._ I needed to move on. At the front gate of the garden I said goodnight to Adrian and was walking away when his hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Little dhampir, I just have to say that I never thought this would happen and thank you for the chance," he said looking me lovingly in the eye. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. When my lips met his my heart decided to surprise me and nearly leap out of me chest. When I pulled back he looked in awe. I decided to leave the night at that and walked away, letting him watch.

**...**

On my way back to my apartment one of my fellow guardians thought it was a good idea to slap my ass. I felt anger flare up inside of me but my good mood made me swallow it back. I turned around and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I'm in a good mood tonight so you get to keep your hand. Count your blessings," I said putting as much fierce anger in my eyes as I could. He paled and walked away quickly leaving me with a sense of accomplishment and a really good night.

**That ending part was sort of pointless but I just wanted Rose to do something Rose-like. Thanks to all who read and review.**** I find myself sobbing on the floor because of everyone who reads this. Just kidding. Man I wish there was a way to type sarcasm. Come on technology work with me!!**

So I got a question, Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug? -Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha(all rights belong to her!)**  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I decided to get started with the second big thing that's going to be going on in this story, which would be Adrian. So thanks to everyone who's reading and please keep doing that! **

**As of the current time I do not own Vampire Academy but I will after a training montage where I punch meat**

I ran out of my apartment nearly running into another guardian. I sped down the hallway to get to the front door with my hair flying away from my face. Well I guess the wind blown look could work on me, I smiled at the thought. The four story elevator ride felt hours long as I sat there and tapped my foot with impatience. Once out of the elevator I jogged over and stopped right next to Lissa. I barely even broke a sweat. She gave me an amused look and Christain raised his eyebrows at me.

"Rose did you tear apart half of court to get here? You may want to chill out because we're meeting company soon," Christian said with an only slightly joking tone. I realized there was something else in their looks too. Worry. They were seriously worried about me. Well I'd just have to show them how fine I was.

"Hey I'm on guardian duty. Strictly business and would you want to be late for a job?" I asked with a steady voice.

"Hey I'm never late for my job," he said looking at Lissa with mischief in his eyes. I gagged. Yeah I really don't want to know his idea of a job. Lissa saw my look and turned a bright red. Christian laughed.

"I'd hate to interrupt any disgusting conversations you might be having but there really is no such thing as being fashionably late. We've got to go," Eddie said walking up to us and leading us out the door. I took the opportunity to catch Lissa's eye. She reached over and squeezed my hand. _I could get through thi_s, I told myself, _so what if one of the only two guys you've ever truly been in love with is coming back today after you brutally dumped him. You brutally dumped him so it's over. Okay so you were forced to dump him but that wasn't your fault. Although you did have a choice and you didn't choose him._ Sometimes I wondered if I'd chosen right but Lissa needed me. And on occasion I was really happy. Who needs to be in love when you have a job, some friends, and a different guy every night. Life is simple which keeps things easy. Love is just a refrigerator that attracts little and big magnets of pain.

I stopped my inner babbling when we reached the gate to the garden. Unlike the first time I'd been here to see Adrian the feeling in my stomach wasn't even close to nervous anticipation. Okay, the nervousness was still there but I wasn't feeling anticipation at all. I actual felt a little dread. I took a deep breath and followed Lissa into the garden. My dread grew so big it made me want to spit it all out right there on the shiny stone pathway. The garden looked just as gorgeous as ever, the lights twice as twinkly and the flowers in their brightest color. And thinking of gorgeous as ever, there was Adrian looking older, worldlier and still so handsome. But neither of these things made me feel the way I did in that moment. Sure the garden had striking resemblance to me and Adrian's favorite meeting spot and Adrian looked so handsome I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and say I was so sorry but what did this to me was something else. She was a beautiful moroi girl with shoulder length red brown hair and perfect pale skin. She had on a classy dark blue dress that matched her unusually dark blue eyes. Her dark lips and smoky eyes gave her a mature look. And she was holding hands with Adrian.

**…**

An hour later we all left the garden and headed home. The meeting was very formal which struck me as weird considering all we had been through together. Did he not remember the incident with Avery and the close friendship that had followed? He had given Lissa a hug and shook hands with Christian, never aknowledging mine or Eddie's presence. He then introduced his girlfriend Shawna who was some royal from a giant family, an amazing member of the moroi social society, blah blah, blah blah. She said her very proper and polite hello's with way too much enthusiasm. Then we spent the rest of the night hearing of their journey's to every well known corner of the earth. I might have been interested in all of this if I hadn't been to busy noticing the way they acted around each other. It made me want to punch her in the face, the way she looked at him with a disgusting sweetness. Or the way he said her name, that made me want to throw him against the gate and smash some twinkling lights into his brain. I guess that's a little violent but this was just too, _yuck_. When we left he gave us all a polite goodbye and said nothing significant to Lissa. She looked hurt and I could knew Christain could tell too. When we left he gave his angry opinion of The New Adrian.

"Well, he sure has _changed_," he breathed out grabbing Lissa's hand in an angry gesture of comfort. I met his eyes with an angry silent agreement. Adrian could be indifferent an ignore me because he had reason but not Lissa. She'd never done anything to deserve that and it really pissed me off that he barely gave any hint that they had once been extremely close. Also he went off and got what the queen would think was the perfect girlfriend. Between that and the attitude I had about my limit of stress for the night. I went home took a shower, pulled on some pajamas, and curled up in bed begging for some sleep to relieve my secret heartache.

**Do not fear for Adrian is one of my favorites and will not always be such a ducking glass mole! Things will have a way of working out I'm because bittersweet endings are my favorite. And don't expect Rose to magically forget about Dimitri because he will be back!**

**No quote for this one because of the ducking glass mole reference but I have a good one for the next chapter  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait but I've been uper busy lately. Here it is, Chapter 5! **

**I'm gonna go all River Tam! Then I'll own Vampire Academy. But I don't right now so be patient world!  
**

The amazing thing about ex boyfriends is that they suck. It had been a week since Adrian had made his suckish return to court and the week had been total b.s. with no break. First of all I had to deal with the Adrian problem. That was so fun I just needed another reason to want to punch something so the queen was on my back about Lissa's protection and practically gloating about Adrian's perfect girlfriend. So when Dimitri sent his next Strigoi attack when Lissa wanted to go to the mall I was more than ready to stake the hell out of them. I took all three down in a matter of minutes while Eddie, Lissa, and Christain watched with their mouths gaping open in shock. When I was done Eddie started a slow clap that no one joined in for. I smiled at him and he laughed, slapping me on the back.

"Well that's one way to release your stress," he said.

"Yeah I was thinking about using drugs but I figured this was even more efective," I joked.

"Rose, I'm not sure that was entirely healthy," Lissa said with worry.

"I don't know. I think it beats our untimely deaths," Christian said.

" Well I really don't think these were sent to kill us," Lissa retorted.

"Why would you think-" Eddie started to ask but I cut him off.

"Because they weren't. They were giving another message."

"Another?"Christian asked. I glanced at Lissa and she nodded. We then took turns telling them the story about Dimitri. Of course we didn't tell them everything, but enough for them to understand the serious situation. At the end of it Christains suspision and sarcasm had faded into loathing and disgust. Eddie had a look of fierce protectiveness that made me proud to be working with him. I felt better telling them. Then Lissa brought my attention back to the message.

"So what was the message," She asked.

"Something annoyingly cryptic. The Strigoi said _don't let anyone else fear him because anything he does should be blamed on you_. I think he's planning on going after people close to me. He wants me to feel grief and guilt because he's a sick bastard," I stated with my voice cracking. I felt sick at the thought of Dimitri getting near any of them and I needed to get them home. It was just as I was thinking this that I heard a scream from somewhere in the mall parking lot. I turned to see five Strigoi surrounding two guardians an two Moroi. My stomach lurched when I realized that the Moroi where none other than Adrian and his girlfriend. I turned to Eddie.

"Stay here and shout if anybody gets near those two," I shouted, pointing at Lissa and Christian. I took off before he could say anything back. I then ran up and threw the nearest Strigoi to the ground and staked him. The next two I staked didn't go down quite as easy, but I took both of them down. One of the other guardians staked the one he was fighting but the other one was still fighting. He managed to get him pinned down with our help but before he could make the killing blow the Strigoi had time to tell me that "he warned you". I was taken aback. Adrian?! My brain shouted questions at me with confusion. Why him? There were other more obvious targets! How did this just happen? This was too planned out. It didn't seem real. Lissa ran over with Christian and Eddie tailing behind her.

"Rose, Adrain!"she shouted," Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine Liss, go check on the other guardians," I said. She nodded but before doing what I said, turned toward Adrian.

"Adrian are you alright?" she asked with innocence and pleading. He turned away from his girlfriend and looked at all of us with something like anger.

"I'm fine Vasilisa. Please take your guardians and leave," he snapped. Okay, that's it. I was done watching this crap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're acting like an asshole and treating everyone like shit!"I yelled.

"Excuse me?!," he yelled," What's wrong with _you_? You shouldn't talk to me like that you...you blood whore!"I heard gasps from everyone in the group, including Shawna.

"Adrian!" she exclaimed in shock. Eddie looked like he was holding Christain back. Lissa looked like she was going to slap him. I stepped back, feeling numb. But all of this was interrupted when we heard one of the other guardians started yelling.

We all turned to see another group of Strigoi coming our way. The guardians pushed our charges behind us and ran into battle. It seemed to last a moment but the fighting went on for a while. When we finally had killed every one of what seemed to be about ten Strigoi, we turned back to check if every one was safe. Christain had been right there fighting beside us and was uninjured. Adrian was standing in front a confused looking Lissa protectively. He turned around and helped her off the ground. She started to thank him but he interrupted her with an apology. I was glad he wasn't hurting Lissa anymore but something about the scene felt off. It was then that I realized Shawna was gone. I looked all around, double checking the group. She was no where to be found and I could only guess one thing that could have happened to her. Shawna had been taken to Dimitri.

**Everyone point and laugh at Adrian. Oh that's really mean, sorry. He payed for what he said to Rose though. He does have an excuse for all this, any guesses what that could be?**

**_"Always be yourself...Unless you suck"_  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm super sorry for not updating for such a long time. I suck and I know it. My excuse? I was busy. Lame, right? But during my major hiatus, I thought a lot about what I was going to do with this story. I decided who Rose ends up with and how it ends. This story won't be too long. What I move on to after this is a bit of a mystery to me, but I have this new love for one shots. So I hope I don't fail with this chapter. **

**I was on the run with the rights to Vampire Academy**, **but the police caught me. Darn.**

_Oh, the places you'll go_, I thought to myself as I made my way to Adrians apartment. It was the last place I wanted to be at that moment. This is for Lissa. _Yeah_, my inner voice snorted at me, _keep telling yourself that._

I hesitantly knocked on his door. Then realizing that wasn't excatly fear inspiring, I banged on it. Adrian answered the door and I tried to keep the shock from my face. He looked terrible. And no, I wasn't being superficial. He looked unshaven, messy, and hygene seemed to have jumped ship. I was confused at first, but then remembered that his girlfriend had just dissapeared. He really cared about her. _Cares_, I corrected myself. We weren't sure she was dead yet. My morbid thoughts would have continued, but Adrian interupted.

"Rose, is there something you need?"

Oh great. How was I supposed to bitch him out now?

" There was something I needed to say, but this is obviously not a very good time," I replied.

"No," Adrian demanded, "You want an explination. I'm going to tell you".

I didn't expect that. I figured I'd get New Adrian yelling harsh insults at me. Not that I was complaining. I was just confused.

"Come sit down, I'll try to keep it brief," he said. I complied."I've been and ass. That I know," he sighed.

Well, I couldn't agree more with that.

"But knowing what you've been through I hope you understand why."

I waited for the big unveiling. If he said he had pms I was going to kill him on the spot.

"It was the spirit darkness. I found myself lashing out at people," he paused," When I met Shawna, I fell for with her. She had a sweet and shy thing going for her. She kept to herself, which seemed kind of bizarre for a pretty, upper class Moroi. But she had a protective core. Something tougher underneath. I liked that. But that same protective streak had her insisting I quit any bad habits. The kind of bad habits that take the edge off of spirit. She didn't realize that though, because I'd never told her I was a spirit user. I couldn't bring that burden, that piece of me that belonged to the life I'd left behind. So I let the darkness grow and on the way, became everyone's least favorite person. I'm sorry that I lashed out like that. It got worse when I got back here. The things I said to you, the way I treated you, was not okay. I'm sorry."

At that moment when he stopped I could concentrate enough to smell cigarette smoke left behind. The look in his eyes wasn't the same as it used to be. He seemed older and more matured. I saw the guilt and made up my mind. Maybe I just didn't want to see him suffer like this anymore, but that didn't mean I still felt anything. In fact the next words out of my mouth should have proved I didn't feel anything anymore.

"Get up, get dressed, and grab a bottle. We're going to find Shawna."

**Huh, Rose was quick to forgive and forget. Wonder what that's about. Oh wait, I _know_ what that's about.  
**

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"- Brittany from Glee

**One Last Note- Spirit Bound made me want to hit stuff. I liked it up until the end. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A really short one, but the second today for you kind folk. Enjoy,**

**I'll own Vampire Academy, after these messages. Oh crap, there are no messages. **

Once Adrian was ready, we went to go meet the rest of the group at the café where they were eating dinner. When we walked in I saw Christian's mood plummet just by the expression on his face. I saw Lissa's mouth form in an O of surprise. Eddie looked kind of like he figured this would happen, but he didn't like it. I walked over and tried to sum up the explanation the best I could. Adrian looked sullen when I did. Lissa's face took it's usual caring look and Christian eased up a tiny bit. But Eddie kept looking unhappy.

"Oh, Adrian," Lissa said, "I understand what that feels like. Probably a lot less than Rose though, she's still dealing with it, even after all these years."

I snorted. Everyone looked at me.

"What, I thought I was a ray of sunshine?" I raised my eyebrows. It was the kind of thing Eddie usually would have laughed at but his face still kept the same look as when I had walked in with Adrian.

"So are we gonna start a search for his girl?" He asked.

"Yes. And I think I know who might have taken her," I took a deep breath. Adrian might blame me after I confessed this, but I had to suck it up, "I think it was Dimitri."

"Wait," Adrian said, "Dimitri's still harassing you? I thought that ended years ago."

"He recently started again.," Eddie stated.

"Yeah and to say he's been throwing rocks at my window would be an understatement," I said, "More like throwing boulders…"

" He killed his family. And now he wants to kill Rose," Lissa said.

"And everyone around her," Christian pointed out, taking Lissa's hand as if he could protect her that way.

"Well then why not just refrain from leaving court?" he asked Lissa and Christian.

"Ever again?" I asked, "That's not exactly ideal. We should take care of him the way we take care of any Strigoi threat."

"Can you?" Adrian asked.

Oh shoot, good question. Considering all of the things he's done, all the people he's hurt , I had to be ready. I needed to kill him.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm ready to kill him."

**I remember saying kind folk. Well I take that back if no one reviews**.

What a crazy random happenstance!- Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog


	9. Chapter 8

**So the way I see it, you're either going to really love or really hate this chapter. Either way, Review please! **

**I'll own Vampire Academy when I win a gold medal for snoring twinkle twinkle little star. I can't do that and I'm pretty sure they don't give gold medals for that. Therefore I do not own it. And this would be a disclaimer.**

I walked out of the cafe alone. Lissa stayed behind to talk to Adrian. Christian was trying to act as her emotional knight in shining armor. Just as I walked out the door someone grabbed my arm. Reflexively I swung.

"Woah, easy there Rose! It's just me."

I let out an exasperated sigh, "What the hell Eddie?" I screamed.

"I just wanted to know if every things okay? With you and... Ya know...Adrian," He said.

I couldn't place the look in his eyes. It was painfully familiar, but I just couldn't think straight enough to figure it out.

"I'm fine," I said, attempting a poker face.

"Sure you are. Look Rose you don't have to lie. After this many years, I know you and you aren't okay right now," Eddie said, _the look_ softening up.

He did know me. We'd spent years fighting side by side, protecting Lissa. I felt like we had a bond, even though I wasn't quite sure what that bond led to yet.

He put his hands on my shoulders."Look, Rose. If you want to talk to anyone, I may not be Lissa, but I'm here for you," he offered.

Looking into his eyes like that I felt a flutter in my stomach. It shocked me since I hadn't felt that in a long time.

"I- Thank you," I spurted out, "Nobody's said something that nice to me in a long time."

"Well somebody should have," Eddie said, letting go of my shoulders.

We heard a small throat clearing by the door to the cafe and turned around to see Adrian standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to ask a question. Lissa and Christian are gonna hang back a while so I came to see if I could catch you,"

Adrian said with the same unidentified look Eddie had earlier when we were talking about him.

_Oh, no._ After the years without romantic experience I forgot what _that look_ was, but now I remembered. They couldn't be... _jealous_. The thought seemed incredulous. Weren't we currently making plans to find Adrian's beautiful girlfriend? So on his part, I don't think I got it right. But with Eddie... I remembered the feeling I got in my stomach before. How he'd looked me in the eyes and said he was there for me. But it couldn't be. I was just reading into it too much.

"So Rose, when are you going to quit belly dancing? I don't think it's the right path for you," Adrian asked.

"Huh?" I said. Eddie snorted.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you," Adrian said. Well, no.

"Maybe you need to speak up. As I get older my hearing gets more atrocious."

Adrian rolled his eyes. Eddie laughed.

"I asked if you had any idea where Dimitri might be holding his operation," Adrian shouted at me.

"Um, maybe the super secret Headed-by-a-Strigoi-with-a-ponytail headquarters?" I said.

Adrian put a hand on his forehead like he was dealing with a noncompliant five year old. Hey! When did he get more mature than me?

"I heard they've relocated to Alberquerque," Eddie piped in. Adrian just glared at him.

"Okay Adrian, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm sure we can think of somewhere," I said.

""Soon" would be a nice concept to grasp,"Adrian said.

"Well Rose, you were trapped with him for a while. Do you remember anything he liked to have?" Eddie asked.

"Trap-!"

"Its nothing Adrian. An old story," I insisted, "Well he was like any other Strigoi. And you know them, they like to show power, by having money."

"Actually I don't know Strigoi. But that's beside the point. Having money? So you think he'd like somewhere tasteful. That's weird for one of the least tasteful creatures on this planet," Adrian replied.

"It would also have to be somewhere abandoned too. I hear they don't like company," I said.

We all looked at each other for a second. Then I spoke up."We should start looking."

Adrian nodded, "Should I get Lissa and Christian?"

"No," Me and Eddie said at the same time. We glanced at each other and then looked back at Adrian who had_ that look _again.

"Let's go then," He said

...

We'd been at the court library looking up addresses for about an hour when Lissa and Christian found us. So far we'd narrowed it down to about three abandoned places in the area. Two old hotels and one apartment complex. All very nicely furnished, but shut down because of the spread of disease or pest infestation. Things that don't mean a thing to Strigoi. We decided to call it a night after about two hours. The next day Eddie and I were going to travel to the three places under the alias of a shopping trip, in hopes of finding Dimitri. In hopes of finding Shawna.

**Hey, now don't get all snippy with me. Eddie and Rose have spent years being Lissa and Christians guardians tommorow. She may have thought she regarded him as a brother, but feelings change over time. Trust me, I know. Oh, and I couldn't help but make Adrian jealous.  
**

**Doyle**: It's about showing people there's still love and hope in the world.**Homeless Woman**: Spare change?**Doyle**: Get a job, you lazy sow.  
**- Oh, how I love and miss Angel. And RIP Glen Quinn. Your still my favorite. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I've decided to stop attempting to update everyday. Especially since this story only has four or five chapters left. I really am not a big fan of this chapter but I like some singular moments in it. I know it's all over the place but it serves it's purpose. Tell me who you would like to see end up together in the end. I already have it planned out, but in a way where I could change it if there is a strong enough fan base towards a certain couple. **

**I do not own The Vampire Academy and I do not like green eggs and ham. The eggs are moldy and the ham was right next to them, therefore yucky too.**

"Be careful," Lissa said. It almost seemed like she expected us to get in to trouble. When have I ever gotten into trouble?I replied generically. Yeah, sure, I will. It wasn't like we were planning to do anything dangerous today anyways. We were going to keep our safe distant and check for signs of life. Stealthily. If we did see anything we knew how to protect ourselves. So we said goodbye to lLissa and Christian. Adrian didn't see us off. Because we weren't doing anything for him, were we? Oh wait, yeah we were.

Eddie and I drove a black "conspicuous" SUV loaded with shopping bags in the back just in case they decide to check up on our story on the way back. We didn't really expect that to happen since it wasn't too uncommon for guardians at court to run errands for their Moroi. Especially since, in light of recent events, Lissa might be a little too frightened to leave. Shawna may have been new at court, but word spread fast. She was also well liked among the moroi. If it weren't for the thing with Adrian, I could ha e seen Shawna and Lissa becoming good friends. Even though it had spread like wildfire, the news that she had been taken didn't surprise anyone. Strigoi had gained strength over the years by working in groups and using humans. The fact that they had decided to just up and take a Moroi didn't seem startling. It was going to be hard to convince the queen to let us rescue her. Or not. The queen had shown an extreme favoritism to this certain attention was brought back to our journey when Eddie said,

"Could you turn the gps on? We're out of the gate."

I nodded in response. I turned my head to talk to him and laughed. He was nearly hunched over the steering wheel, eyes wide and focused on the road.

"Umm... Do you want me to drive? Because it seems like you're having a hard time seeing," Isaid.

He backed away from the steering wheel looking bewildered."I, didn't even realize I was doing that," he said with a confused smile. I laughed more.

"Well if it starts to happen again I'll warn you," I said. He smiled sheepishly and then it faded from his face.

"We're coming up on the first hotel," he said. Wow, that was quick. The gps started to speak.

"Arriving at-" I leaped over and turned the volume off. Stupid noisy little-

"Rose are you watching?" Eddie asked, interrupting my profanity ridden thought.

I started watching. The hotel looked old and abandoned. Plants grew on the white-turned-dirty-beige colored outer walls. I looked at it for signs of life. Or our best bet was to look for a guard, which there would likely be. And Strigoi wouldn't worry about being inconspicuous about it either. They wouldn't care if any humans questioned it because anyone who did, they could just kill. And the roads the abandoned buildings were on were mostly country roads close to the school. Perfect for a Strigoi hideout. I looked at Eddie.

"All clear?" I asked. He nodded.

He let out a breath. I didn't. I would have rather seen some life here. It would be so much easier if it were the first place we checked, but since it wasn't it was probably going to be the other hotel, which we were checking last.  
We drove in silence for a while. I tried to keep my thoughts on finding Shawna and killing Dimitri but they kept straying to the future. What would happen after all that? I didn't know if I would make it out of there alive so there were definitely some things I would have to do before leaving.

One was to make sure Lissa was taken care of. Christain was coming along with us on the mission, but someone needed to keep Lissa company while we were gone. She would need help calming down. I hoped I could trust Adrian to do that.

Two was to see that all my past bad deeds were forgiven. I wasn't exactly the nicest person these last couple of years at court. I'd used guys, disrespected people, and gotten in too many fights to count. The least I could do was apologize to a couple of people.

The third thing to do was sort out what I would do if the mission was successful. And if I made it back alive. Of course I would continue to be Lissa's guardian, and Adrian would be with Shawna. And Rose Hathaway would be alone. Not that that's anything new.I looked at Eddie, suddenly super aware of him. I got strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and thought about all the amazing things he said to me yesterday and the look he got when talking about me and my possible feelings for Adrian. _Huh_, I thought,_ maybe I won't have to be alone_.

"We're about two miles from the apartments," Eddie said. Apparently he wasn't as lost in thought as me. Maybe a little too focused on the road for that.

"Slow down then. We wanna get a good look at the place," I said. As we drove past we saw half the building broken down.

"Not it," I said.

"Nope, don't think so," he said.

We then drove to some town with nothing but a couple of fast food joints for some lunch. When we had satisfied our hunger we set of for the last place on the list and probably our best bet now. On the way there we talked about whether or not we'd be aloud to go out on the rescue mission.

"I'm betting we will. The queen loves Shawna. She wants Adrian to be with her," I assured him.

"I don't know. What if they killed her already. Then it would be endangering lives for nothing," he said.

He was right. Other around court guardians agreed to join us. Most because Lissa had a pull about her that would convince most people to do things to help her. Others, because they were friends of Eddie and I, were willing to help us out. Adrian and Shawna's guardians would be coming too, of course. If we didn't find her and bring her back safely they would have every reason to be angry.

"I have a way out of that," I said.I kind of did since Dimitri was threatening the life of the last Dragomir.

"Of course you do," he said.

I sighed, feeling reckless after having spent all day in the car. Well except for lunch and a few pit stops. As if reading my mind Eddie consoled me.

"We're almost there. And whether it's the one or not we're going home after this," he said.

"How do you know I want to go home? Maybe I was sighing about something else," I challenged. He smirked.

"Rose, your tapping your foot so hard it's going to break through the floor of the car," he said. I immediately stopped tapping my foot.

"Also, I can just, tell," he said with a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure you know me better than Lissa does some times," I said.

"You and Lissa have changed a lot over the years," he said.

"Yeah. We used to be so close but... Well I don't really know when or how. Just over time we must have found ourselves not close anymore," I said. He grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away.

"Sometimes things are for the best," he said.

Yeah. Now I would be _just_ Lissa's guardian. Because the number of people who love me, _really_ needs to go down. But I looked over at Eddie's hand holding mine and realized that it was a sort of a win some, lose some kind of thing. Just then I pulled my hand away.

"We're here right?" I said feeling that oh-so familiar feeling. Shoot.

"Yeah wh- oh crap," he said, "I guess we found the place."

A big burly (ugly) Strigoi waited at the side of the road. He watched us go past, looking bored, but when he saw who was in the car his eyes widened.

"Stop the car!" I yelled.

Eddie looked shocked but complied. I opened the door and ran out, taking my stake with me. I ran at him and he swung at me, obviously counting on his strength to bring him out on top. It didn't. After blocking nearly every one of his blows I got a few in myself and managed to stake him. Eddie who had been trying to get in on the fight for a while. Grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the car. Once we were inside and driving away he flipped out.

"What was that?" he yelled.

"He recognized me. I couldn't let him tell on us. Our attack tomorrow wouldn't be a surprise then," I replied trying to sound calm and failing.

"Well they could have called back up and you could've been killed," he said. I was startled.

"Eddie, you should be mad at me because you could have been killed," I said. He met my eyes.

"But I'm not," he said.

The drive back was silent as we both pondered what his last statement really meant. And as we both mentally prepared for tomorrows mission.

**Hmm. In my opinion some of my worst writing. Ever. But hey, maybe you think pairing Eddie and Rose together was jumping the shark and honestly by now, I wouldn't blame you. But if you've stuck around thanks. **

**Note- For anyone who might be interested, my friend and I are going to be writing a story called Dimensions on fiction press about two groups of psychic teenagers with strange powers. They fight an impending apocalypse while dealing with each others opposing personalities. It's going to be fun, with scares and laughs and a love pentagon. I know it seems unoriginal and cheesy but I'm trying to steer it towards becoming something good. The characters are already planned out and they all seem likable enough. I would really love it if anyone would check that out. The first chapter is already up. My friend and I will each have a group and alternate chapters so see if you can guess which one's mine. Our username is D and L - - Zombie Killers Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ending time. So if any reviewers get the pm about the ending, ignore it. Thanks to baseballshoppingmama for the help. After this there's gonna be one more chapter and then I'm gonna post the alternate ending just to keep everyone happy. I hope this and the next chapter do their job and thanks for sticking with me through this story **

**I'll own Vampire Academy after there is a successful, and still enjoyable long running slasher movie series. And that'll be never. They all go to crap eventually.**

I stepped out of the car tentatively. Big day, big day. Time for the killing. I walked around the car and handed Eddie his stake. He wasn't aloud to have it while driving. He took a deep breath and patted me on the back.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Hell yes," I replied. We went and caught up with the rest of the rescue group. They were all volunteers that were there for either Lissa or Adrian. I nodded at them.

"Everyone know the plan?" I asked.

There was an all around noise of yes's. I led everyone to the forest near the house. The twelve of us split up into groups of three and ran to the different entrances stealthily. I kicked one of the hotel's doors down and was met with a couple Strigoi's standing guard. The group sprang into action and killed off the ones in the hall. I rushed forward, hoping I could get to Dimitri and finish this, when I found a shock. There was Shawna, with feral red eyes and an expression of rage. Her strange blue eyes and sweet face we're permanently erased from her face and wouldn't be coming back. I was overcome with a shot of guilt and the only thing I could think was, _this is my fault_. Her rage-ridden face formed into a bitter smile and she looked plainly evil.

"Someone looks surprised. I got under the ex-girlfriends skin," She said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be too proud. You're a rebound," I replied. I had to keep my eyes on her. She looked like she had something planned.

"I know what I am. It's just, he had so much baggage. Like someone broke his heart too many times and I couldn't make it better. That and he was such an ass. You remember, he called you a blood whore. I really always thought he was sleazy too. But to have those connections? To be related to the queen? Even if it was only by marriage, I was going to be at the head of everything social and political. But I couldn't have you around to ruin it so I found something to keep you distracted. Your partner. The other guardian of the Dragomir girl. He was so infatuated with you and you just acted so lonely. It was perfect. So I gave him a little push, urged him to make a move. I never found out if he did. After a week at court I was captured. And then I was awakened and everything made sense. The Moroi social world was completely irrelevant. To be at the top of the Strigoi pyramid, now that's power. So I plan on making it to the top. Starting off by assisting in the killing of the famous Rose Hathaway, then killing Adrian Ivashkov, and finally finalizing my legacy by finishing off the Dragomir's," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Well good luck doing all that when you're dead," I snarled. I ran at her and flipped her on her back. She popped up and swung at me. I grabbed her arm and threw her against a wall. Just as I was about to stake her I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be," She choked. I stared at her.

"That was for Adrian," I said. Then I staked her.

As she fell I vowed to give this mission reason, and kill Dimitri. I ran my way through the halls to see most of the fighting going on in the lobby. Most of the casualties seemed to be Strigoi. I searched urgently for Dimitri and found him in battle with Eddie. I started over to them when Dimitri looked at me and smiled. Then he turned and faster than anyone could stop him, snapped Eddie's neck. I flashed back to Mason's death. This was an even worse blow. I felt like I was going to pass out, until I let the anger overcome my body. I ran at Dimitri full force. He dodged me.

"Roza we've both had years to get over each other, no need to throw the fight," He said.

"You wish," I spat. He laughed.

"Is this how you looked after what happened to Mason? I bet it is. Because this is just all too familiar. Eddie was your new Mason. You used him for comfort when you couldn't have the one you really loved. Or I bet you would have," He said.

"It's nice to know you've grown soft in your old age," I said. We were circling each other. There was noise around us, but it seemed like background music to the confrontation.

"Not soft. Observant. More observant than you are apparently. Did you notice that you and Eddie never would have worked? Even if you really had something. Wake up Roza. You were both Lissa's guardians. Doesn't that problem sound familiar?" Dimitri said. I faltered for a moment.

"So I did you a favor. I would ask you to do me one, but I'm guessing you already killed Shawna. She was a little too ambitious. Got on my nerves," He said.

"I'm always happy to help," I said.

"And that's why I'm going to save you years of trouble and just kill you now. You'll never be happy Rose. You just aren't meant to be happy. Let's face it, between me and Lissa and Adrian you won't make anyone else happy either," He said.

I decided that this was the end of his little speech and kicked him in the groin. He grabbed my leg as he went down and we both tumbled on the floor. After rolling over a couple of times he ended up on top of me. With my wrists pinned down I couldn't see any way out. His head was pressed against mine and he smiled triumphantly. So I did the one thing I hadn't done in years and opened the flood gates. Spirits came forward to hold Dimitri back. Among them was Eddie.

"Stake him," He urged me on.

"I'm sorry," I told him. I turned back to Dimitri.

"I always loved you," Dimitri said."Save it," I said and staked him. After that the spirits slowly started disappearing. Eddie went last, with one look in my eyes.

"I really did love you," He said. With one last nod he left. I finally snapped back to reality to see the battle going on around. I felt the need to kill things.

The last of the Strigoi were killed off shortly. I left with the nine other survivors back to court. One of Adrian's guardians was killed, along with one of Shawna's. And was Mason's death all over again except the cause this time was the ex love of my life who wouldn't be there to comfort me this time. Because he was dead. Because I killed him. My whole world changed in those couple of hours and yet everything at court was the same when we returned. I couldn't handle it. I went to my room and stayed staring at the ceiling until I heard a knock on my door.***Lissa pulled me into a hug when she walked in the room. I looked her in the eyes and could tell that she knew.

"Here," She said, pulling me to a couch, "Let's talk."I took a deep breath.

"It's all my fault," I said.

"You're not going to say that again because you know it's not true. You're going to tell me what you're really thinking right now," She said.

"I think you're trying to use compulsion," I said. She sighed.

"Fine," I said," You wanna know what I'm thinking? Dimitri was right."

I told her everything he had said to me. She sat patiently listening. When I was done she gave me a look of determination.

"Rose, I'm not saying he's right, but I think he has a point. You're a fighter. The strongest person I know. And the events of your life made you that way. Maybe you just had to wait for your happy ending," She said.

"But that's just it. How long do I have to wait?" I asked

"I'll tell you what. You won't have to wait another year," She said.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I guess it another spirit ability," She responded.

"Lissa what are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just talk to me," she with that, the stressed relationship me and Lissa had obtained over the years faded away. The same way it had years ago. Just by talking to each other. And that's why I could be happy. Because I would always have Lissa.

**Please please please review! I wanna know what you thought of this! I just killed a character, I think I should get to know. And if you care, there are links to my twitter acount and FictionPress story on my profile page.**

**"This is the part where the supposedly dead killer comes back to life"-Randy, Scream. I love it. So much.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay I know some of you may totally hate me now but I am going to post the long alternate ending and give a very Rose/Eddie happy ending. I had to kill off Dimitri cuz... he's the bad guy**. **And I think this is possibly some of the worst writing I've ever done. I leave out major characters and plot points, skip the grieving, etc. But this story was reaching a point where I stopped being so involved. The focus shifted, the characters were off, and it was becoming just another lame fanfic. But thanks for sticking with me and reading it. If you enjoyed it I can sleep well at night knowing that my very first fanfic was successful. So enjoy the official last chapter and if you hate it check out the alternative.**

**If I owned Vampire Academy, It wouldn't be nearly as good as it is. Everybody thank Richelle Mead for giving us something so amazing. And I really do like green eggs and ham, but punching meat is weird. I blame the eighties training montage for everything you hated about the story.  
**

**3 months later at Lissa and Christian's wedding reception.**

I finally got to see my best friend marry the love of her life.

I can't tell you how amazing it was.

It's been only three months since Eddie died. Things moved fast. It turns out Christian proposed to Lissa the day after everything happened. She didn't tell me for a couple days because they wanted to have a dinner to announce it. The queen gave up her need to protect Lissa's social prowess and accepted her happiness. I was Lissa's maid of honor and unable to slow down. Adrian ended up being the best man, taking the place Christian would have given to Eddie. Mia came back to be a bridesmaid and with her came a constant feeling of being wanted. I was barely ever alone anymore. Everyone of our friends at court felt obligated to keep me company. Not that I minded. The company was good for me. It gave me a reason to never stop and look back. Because I didn't wanna look back at my past.

I have a pretty good reason.

Even with all the company, I ended up a wallflower at the reception. Rose Hathaway reduced to being a wallflower. What has this world come to?

Lissa decided to have her reception in the court garden, which seemed a little unoriginal. But it was beautiful and I couldn't help but feel like I was in someone else's life. I watched as Christian spun Lissa around and she laughed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"I turned around to see Adrian standing there holding out a penny. I took it and smiled at him.

"Well I was just wallowing in self pity. I am a wallflower. Oh and I was thinking about how nice it is that our friends finally tied the knot," I said and stood up. Adrian held out his hand.

"You don't have to be a wallflower anymore. Rose Hathaway, may I have this dance?" He asked.

"Only for another penny," I responded. We walked out to the dance floor and attracted looks from all around the reception. He put his hands on my waist and sent a slight tingle up my sides. I put my hands on his shoulders and we danced for a while in silence.

"I love you," Adrian said breaking the silence. Wait, what?

"I have ever since I met you. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. You're never afraid to go the distance for the ones you love. And you've been through so much. I wish I could take away all the bad memories for you sometimes because I can see the pain in your eyes and I know you feel guilt. But I know that you would still want the memories because they made you who you are. And you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met," He said. I felt myself crumble under his stare and decided to admit a feeling that had been plaguing me for a long time.

"I love you too. I don't know if you realize this but you've matured so much since I met you," I said.

"Well I blame you for that," He said.

"Now you went and made me feel bad," I told him. And I realized what Lissa meant. I guess I had to wait to get my happy ending. Through the pain of forbidden love, friendship issues, and death. Watching people die before me and killing a good amount of the bad guys after it. After all I'd been through I found the right person.

After their honeymoon Liss and Christian announced their move. We'd be heading far away from court, secluded from civilization all together. They never confirmed it, but everyone knew the move was for me and Adrian's advantage. We could be together without interference from anyone. Lissa smiled at me once we had our new place set up.

"I told you everything would work out. I am psychic now," She said.

"This doesn't count! You planned this!" I yelled at her. She laughed.

"I was putting a lot of faith on you and Adrian. How could I know that you two would profess your love to each other in the middle of my wedding reception?" She said. I slapped my forehead.

"I can't believe we did that," I said.

"I thought it was sweet," She said.

"You also think Christian's sweet," I replied. She threw a pillow at me and I threw a blanket back.

"Ladies break it up," Christian said, walking in the room, "We can't have the new place ruined."

"I wouldn't mind watching them ruin it," Adrian said. I groaned.

"Don't get your hopes up," I said.

"Sure thing," He said.

He grabbed my hand and sat down next to me. Christian sat down and put his arm around Lissa. Right in the middle of my friends I could forget about my past and focus on how amazing I could make the future. It was my time to be happy. I had earned it.

That's something I wont forget.

**Please review. Tell me if you liked this ending, leave death threats if you want another. And I was thinking of doing another Vampire Academy story... should it be Rose/Adrian or Rose/Dimitri... Or hell, Rose/Eddie? Thanks for reading and reviewing. And now for one last quote...**

**"Don't worry, little dhampir. You might be surrounded by clouds, but you'll always be like sunshine to me." -Adrian, Shadow Kiss**


End file.
